Help Me!
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: If we add a pregnant horny redhead and tired blonde, what will we get? Mpreg lemon! Let's see how Naruto will handle the aggresive Gaara. Warning: Mpreg, PWP, Yaoi, OOC. Please R&R!


Actually this is the side story of One Mistake, but...yeah, since I couldn't rid this story from my head, so I wrote it anyway. I hope you like it, since it is my first time to write PWP (Porn Without Plot). If you don't like Mpreg or PWP or both of them, then please don't read it.

Warning: Mpreg, PWP, Lemon, Yaoi, OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you know that

* * *

**Help Me!**

Naruto was sleeping in his warm bed. Well, of course, after a long damn tiring mission, finally he had come back to his lovely home with his pregnant wife waiting for him. Okay, his wife was Gaara. And the redhead was five months pregnant already. How could he be pregnant? It was because of the Shukaku who was actually a female, she wanted to bear Kyuubi's child, so somehow she made Naruto and Gaara become a family. And, thankfully Gaara didn't mind bearing Naruto's child.

Naruto awoke just as Gaara gripped his arm. The blonde opened his eyes lazily and turned to see his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. Gaara's face looked cute, with his long bangs almost covering his eyes, his chubby cheeks and his big pyjama's with cute patterns.

"Naru, please, have sex with me."  
With that, Naruto's eyes opened fully. He raised his body then stared at the redhead. Gaara looked at him with a begging face.

"Why…suddenly?" Naruto asked. It wasn't like he didn't want to have sex with Gaara. But, his body was damn tired. Thanks to the mission.

"I missed you, and…I'm horny," Gaara said, moved closer to Naruto and began cuddling into him. He slowly opened the blanket which covered his half body. Holy Shit! Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Gaara's erection was standing happily.

"See?" Gaara said, he blushed slightly. Actually, he didn't want to wake up Naruto. He could do this by himself, but since Naruto was here, why not? He was his husband, right? He should help him.

"I see, but…Gaa-chan, I'm tired," Naruto said helplessly. Gaara looked sad as he bit his lip.

"But, I missed you. I always help you, you know, even though I don't want to. Why? Because I love you, you are my husband and I have to serve you. Now, when I'm horny, you don't want to help me! You are cruel! Naruto, you are so evil," Gaara said with his tears falling from his eyes. Naruto was panicking. He forgot Gaara had become unstable, because he was pregnant, yeah, damn hormones.

"O…okay, don't cry sweetheart, I will help you," Naruto said, trying his best to cheer up the redhead.  
Gaara stopped crying and then looked at Naruto with a sweet smile.

"Kiss me," he said cutely. Naruto was half happy, half sad. His body was so tired but he couldn't leave the redhead alone, and also, he was too cute and sexy to be ignored.

Naruto raised Gaara's chin and passionately kissed him. He gasped when Gaara pushed his body to the bed and dominated the kiss. Well, he was tired, so he would let Gaara lead it.  
Gaara sucked Naruto's tongue into his mouth; he tried his best to not push on his swollen belly. When he felt Naruto explore his mouth, at the same time the baby moved inside his womb, he moaned loudly into the kiss. Gaara held Naruto's shoulder to support his weight; he couldn't let himself crush the baby.

"Ahn, Naruto…," Gaara moaned sexily, turning Naruto's body more. Gaara moved his legs until he let one of Naruto's thighs in between his legs, then he rubbed his twitching covered member on it and moaned again.  
Naruto broke the kiss and gasped for air. Gaara licked his red lips then opened his shirt. Naruto was watching his sexy redhead with a blushing face. Usually Gaara was always so passive when they made love, so to see him become this aggressive was a rare thing.

But, his stomach was hurting, because Gaara was sat on it.

Gaara threw his shirt into the corner of the room then turned to open Naruto's white T-shirt. Slowly, he raised the T-shirt then threw it into the same place with his shirt.

Oh, shit, brat! Quickly, quickly pull him into our hole! The Tanuki was depressed since she was horny too. Gaara blushed slightly.

"Uhm, can I suck your cock, Naru? I want to taste you?" Gaara asked, ignoring the screaming Shukaku. Naruto blushed; he had never heard Gaara ask that before.

"How about yours?" he asked, he was the one who should help Gaara. Gaara smiled at him.

"You will satisfy me later, I know that," he said then moved lower to Naruto's pants. Gaara grabbed the hem of Naruto's pants then lowered it to show the big erection which was still covered with his boxers. Gaara purposely patted the bulge, making Naruto suffer with pleasure.

"Oh, Gaa-chan, don't tease me," he said desperately wanting Gaara's skilled mouth to spoil him.

"You always do that to me," the redhead replied then took off the boxers. Carefully, Gaara grabbed Naruto's erection in his hands. God! Naruto was so big, even though he was still only half hard. Gaara knew that his husband was tired, so he would do everything for him.

Gaara licked the tip of Naruto's cock sexily, making the cock harden in his hands. Then, he swallowed the entire cock, trying to relax his throat. Naruto gasped and moaned loudly. He raised his body so he could see how his wife worked with his mouth.

Gaara stared at Naruto while sucking his cock. He could feel his own cock was painfully hard, wanting to be touched. But, he continued to work with Naruto's cock. Naruto grabbed Gaara's hair, wanting Gaara to be faster.

Gaara released Naruto's hard cock from his mouth then licked Naruto's heavy sack, making the blonde groan. His cock was already covered with precum. Gaara grabbed Naruto's cock again then started pumping it faster. He licked the precum then started humming whilst he swallowed his husband's cock again.

Naruto felt his orgasm was coming, he pulled Gaara's hair hard until Gaara released Naruto's cock and came onto Gaara's face.

Gaara gasped but then swallowed some of semen which had spurted into his mouth. "Ah, my face is covered with your hot cum, Naruto," he said as tried to clean his face with his hand then licked it.  
Naruto swallowed hard. Man, it was a bit too much for his tired body, but he pulled Gaara into another hot kiss.

His hand yanked Gaara's pants and boxers down, and then kicked it onto the floor. Naruto could taste himself in Gaara's mouth and it made him hard again. He released Gaara's sweet mouth then sucked his neck. Gaara moaned, finally getting what he wanted. He always loved his aggressive husband.

"Ah, the baby kicked," Gaara said between his moans. He patted his big belly tenderly.

"He must be happy," Naruto said then sucked Gaara's pink nipple roughly. Gaara gasped and moaned. He grabbed Naruto's blonde hair.

"More, Naru, more!" begged Gaara. Naruto pinched the other nipple. Gaara moaned happily. Gaara moved into Naruto's lap, trying to get closer to the blonde.

Naruto released the swollen nipple and turned to Gaara's forgotten erection. He grabbed it and pumped it quickly, making his wife shudder with pleasure.

"AH! NARU! AHN!"

Naruto smiled and then kissed Gaara once more. Gaara moaned into the kiss every time Naruto pumped his cock. He curled into Naruto's arm then gasped again when he felt his baby kick again.

"Ah…Naru…the baby…kicked…again..ahn!" Gaara said with panting.

"I think he is excited now," Naruto said, enjoying Gaara's moans.

"Naru..ahn…ngh…he must…be energetic….just like…you," with that Naruto kissed Gaara's mouth, silencing him. Gaara's stomach was twitching. Then, white cum was shooting from his cock, sparking pleasure through Gaara's entire body.

Gaara leaned on Naruto's chest, breathing heavily. Naruto smiled and patted Gaara's big belly.

"Do you want to stop?" Naruto asked, feeling his body slowly give up.

"No, I want you, I want you in me," Gaara spoke softly, turning to Naruto. The kitsune sighed. He let Gaara push him onto the bed.

"Let me ride you," Gaara said sexily, earning a smile from Naruto.

"Okay, but be careful," warned Naruto. The redhead nodded. He put four fingers into his mouth and licked them until they were covered with his own saliva. That scene was enough to make Naruto hard again.

Slowly, Gaara entered his wet finger into his own hole. It hurt at first, because he hadn't done it for a whole week. He stretched his own hole slowly, thrusting in and out. Then, he put the second finger in and moaned when he found his own prostate. His cock was hard again and Gaara was trying his best to not peak now. Naruto swallowed hard, he could see everything from this angle, his pregnant wife penetrating himself.

Gaara added a third finger then the fourth; he needed to prepare himself enough, since Naruto was so big. When, he thought it was enough, he released his fingers with a moan.

"Ready?" he asked his husband. Naruto nodded. Without warning, Gaara let Naruto's cock slide into him. Naruto and Gaara moaned at the same time, Naruto because the tightness of Gaara and Gaara because Naruto's big cock stretched his hole fully.

"Ahn, Naru, you are so big," Gaara breathed, with precum dripping from his hard member.

"Damn, Gaara! Are you a virgin, you are so tight," Naruto said, trying his best not to let himself thrust too hard into Gaara's hot hole.

"You….you…are the one…who took my…virginity, idiot," Gaara said. He raised his ass until Naruto's tip was the only part still penetrating him, then he brought his ass hard down until Naruto's cock hit his prostate roughly.

"AHN! NO! AH!" Gaara moaned, ejaculating prematurely, semen shooting onto Naruto's chest and face.  
Naruto raised his body immediately and grabbed Gaara's body before falling onto the bed.

"Gaara, you came so fast," he said feeling Gaara's hole tightened around him but he couldn't bring himself to cum.

"Sorry, it had been a whole week since we have had sex. My body is still sensitive," Gaara said panting hard. He still could feel Naruto inside him, it made him half hard.

"Okay, let me take the lead," Naruto said. He changed Gaara's position so he was in the bottom.

"Aren't you tired?" Gaara asked, let himself fall onto the soft bed.

"I always have some emergency energy, you know," Naruto said and with that he thrust himself into Gaara again. Gaara moaned and felt himself harden immediately.

Naruto thrust in and out, making the redhead want more and more. Naruto held Gaara tight and thrust deeper.

"Ah! No, not that deep! You will crush the baby!" Gaara said, panicked. The kitsune stopped instantly, frozen in place.

"Just, slow Naru, be careful," Gaara panted, heavily.

"Are you sure this is safe? Do we have to stop?" Naruto asked, starting to feel afraid. Gaara smiled to him, he purposely tightened himself around Naruto, making the blonde moaned loudly.

"Tsunade-sama said it is okay, and we have had plenty of safe sex, just be careful Naru," Gaara said, thrusting his ass onto Naruto's hard cock.

Naruto groaned and thrust into Gaara again. "If it hurts, tell me and I will stop," Naruto said before thrusting faster. Gaara nodded before filling the room with his moans again.

Soon, the two of them had already forgotten the conversation they had before. But Naruto, with his instincts, tried not to penetrate Gaara too deep.

"Naru…ahn…I…I'm coming…," Gaara said, between pants. He couldn't stop himself, the way Naruto hit his prostate repeatedly made him drown in pleasure.

"For the third time tonight, Gaara," Naruto said and then he kissed Gaara's thigh. Gaara moaned when he felt Naruto hit his prostate again and again.

"Ah! Naruto!" Gaara screamed as he let his cock shoot white cum once again. Naruto came after that, he couldn't help himself after Gaara's hot hole squeezed him like that.

Both of them were panting hard, with sweat and cum covering their naked bodies.

"That was great," Naruto said, letting himself fall right beside Gaara. Gaara nodded then kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Thanks, my dear husband," Gaara said. Naruto blushed slightly, then closed his eyes. Finally, he could rest.

"Let's take a shower together tomorrow, Naru," Gaara spoke innocently before falling asleep. Naruto opened his eyes, wide in surprise, but after seeing Gaara's sleeping face, he just sighed then embraced his wife, falling asleep soon after.

"Good night, Gaara, I love you."

"Hm….I love you too."

* * *

Okay, that one-shot, thanks for reading and please review~


End file.
